Kaitou Kid's Busy Date
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Misty Mystery |- !Closing song: |Pilgrim |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« The Revived Phantom Thief |- !Next episode: |The Princess Prefers Magic » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of TV Specials |} "Kaitou Kid's Busy Date" (怪盗キッドの忙しいデート Kaitō Kiddo no Isogashii Dēto) is an animated special for Magic Kaito based on the fourth chapter from the first Magic Kaito volume. It aired on August 6, 2011 as part of the 2011 Kaitou Kid's Summer Festival (夏の怪盗キッド祭り Natsu no Kaitō Kiddo Matsuri) event. Characters introduced Gadgets introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Plot 'Story ' That night, Kaitou Kid stands on top of the building under the full moonlight. In the past at Kaito Kuroba's house, Kaito is still making Konosuke Jii to spill out more secrets about his father being Kaitou Kid. Jii can't spill it actually. Jii nervously looked at the picture of Chikage Kuroba. Kaito thinks that could it possibly that Jii is keeping secrets for his mom? Back at the present time, Kid flies to the museum to steal the Angel's Crown. |} Ginzo Nakamori is chasing Kid and Kid used the smoke bomb to get away. Nakamori found the vent on the ceiling that's been opened. At the top of the building, Kid successfully got the crown but got surrounded by the police using lights. Kid breaks the light with his card gun. He files off but Nakamori sees his face and begins to suspect Kaito to be the Kaitou Kid. After failing to steal the crown, Kid leaves behind a calling card announcing the time and date of his second attempt. Nakamori shares his suspicions with his daughter, Aoko Nakamori. Aoko does not believe it so she decides to take Kaito out on a date at Tropical Land on the day of Kid's heist to prove his innocence. Kaito, realizing Aoko's intentions, concludes he must use her to establish an alibi while also completing his heist to clear his name. While watching a movie, Kaito sneaks away. Jii arrives at Tropical Land with his Vanden Plas Princess 1100 car to pick Kaito up. At the museum, Kid uses the capsule that releases the gas to make the police fall asleep. Kid opens the container and is about to get the crown. Until sudden, Nakamori appears and grabs Kid's wrists. During the movie, the monster caught Kamen Yaiba and is going to reveal Kamen Yaiba's secret identity. At the museum, Nakamori got Kid's hat and takes it off to see Kid's real face. Unfortunately, Kid changed his face into Nakamori's face. The real Nakamori got shocked. During the movie at Tropical Land, Kamen Yaiba reveals his face into a monster's face. At the museum, Kid can do any disguises of any people's faces. Also including Aoko! Nakamori asks Kid that the disguise was also Kaito last night and Kid said it is correct which made Nakamori throwing off his suspicions. Kid as Aoko said, "bye-bye, dad" and Nakamori blushes while getting angry. Kid escapes and releases the gas to make Nakamori and the police fall asleep. While Jii is taking Kaito back to Tropical Land, the car stopped. Kaito has no time so he decides to run and hurry back to Tropical Land before it is too late. 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= He returns to Aoko before she notices his disappearance who expresses relief Kaito was not Kid. Gallery Manga to Anime Changes *The opening scene where Kaito uses his card-gun to interrogate Jii about Toichi Kuroba's exploits as Kaitou Kid is unique to the special. *In the manga, the floodlights reveal Kaito's face almost immediately after Kid grabs the Angel's Crown. In the special, Kid smashes most of the floodlights with his card-gun, and his face is only revealed (by one final, undamaged light) as he escapes. *In the manga, Kid escapes smoothly after his reveal. In the special, unfavorable winds break Kid's glider (which had not been created when the original manga story was written), and he falls to the ground while leaving the Angel's Crown behind in a tree. *The special adds two attractions to Tropical Land not seen in the manga: a tilt-a-whirl ride and a Native American exhibit. The special also features the Detective Boys as guests at Tropical Land, whereas the manga version of the story predates their creation. *In the manga, the 3-D movie that Kaito and Aoko go to is titled Captain E.T. (a combination of Steven Spielberg's E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial and Captain EO, a movie often screened at Disney amusement parks); in the special, it is a Kamen Yaiba movie (the original manga predates both Kamen Yaiba and his namesake). *Jii is not present in the manga; Kaito runs to and from the museum containing the Angel's Crown by himself. *In the manga, the only mask that Kid uses to taunt and dissuade Inspector Nakamori is a mask of Aoko. In the special, he cycles through many masks, beginning with one of the Inspector himself and going through the faces of several policemen, various mascots at Tropical Land, and Conan Edogawa before concluding with Aoko's. **In the manga, the rest of Inspector Nakamori's squad only wakes up as Kid escapes from the museum. In the special, they wake up in time to see most of Kid's masks, and applaud in appreciation (much to Inspector Nakamori's rage); Kid also re-sedates the entire squad (Nakamori included) when he leaves. *The manga's and the special's versions of Tropical Land have different layouts, as seen on their respective maps. *In the special, Kaito's watch and his inflatable dummy are electronically linked, with the latter programmed to self-destruct when the time limit is up. Kaito's watch also has a retractable needle that he uses to punch his way through the top of the movie-screening tent. None of this is present in the manga. See also *TV Specials *Magic Kaito Volume 1 *Kaito Kuroba's Busy Holiday References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Magic Kaito Category:Magic Kaito TV Specials